1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylindrical large liquid container in the form of a multipart tank, the cylinder lining wall of which is formed from glass fiber reinforced plastic and can be connected to a bottom part and a cover to form a liquid-tight tank.
2. Prior Art
A large liquid container is known (German Offenlegungsschrift 3,430,996) in which the wall is produced by winding, spraying or a combination of the two on a mold which can be collapsed or folded together and the mold is subsequently removed from the interior of the container. The curing process of the glass fiber reinforced plastic is interrupted after partial gelling of the same, whereupon the mold is removed and the wall is folded together by removing air from the interior of the container. The wall is packed by applying or wrapping around it an opaque covering, is transported to the place where the container is to be used and is set up by introducing air into the interior of the container. Thereafter, the curing process is completed by the action of UV radiation. Consequently, a significant reduction in the transporting and storing volume for the wall of the large liquid container is achieved.
However, the production process of a wall formed in this way is elaborate, and packing requires care in order not to set off the curing process to final solidity inadvertently by the incidence of light. In addition, the setting up of a container with a wall prepared in this way is complicated and requires considerable skill on the part of the workers. Furthermore, it is relatively laborious, since the cover generally cannot be placed until the wall has fully cured, in order to avoid possible deformations.
3. Objects of the Invention
Against this background, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a large liquid container in the form of a multipart tank of which at least the cylinder lining wall consists of glass fiber reinforced plastic, which can be set up simply, quickly and uncomplicatedly without additional measures for curing the cylinder lining wall.
It is a further important object of the invention to propose a liquid-receiving tank of substantial size which may be assembled inter alia in rooms to which the entrance is smaller than the dimension of the set-up container. It is yet another object of the invention to suggest a tank of the type indicated presenting improved safety against leakage.